Boondocks High School
by BlackMafiaPrincess
Summary: Due to some rezoning, upper crust WoodCrest high and inner city Woodrow Academy now have combine. Ch. 5 of Boondocks High School is up. PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Due to some rezoning, the upper crust suburban Woodcrest High School and the inner city Woodrow High School academy combine into Wuncler High School. How will the boondocks crew take to more minorities at their school? Some action adventure, and romance….and of course this wouldn't be high school without the daily dose of drama.

The rating is for later chapters. There will be lemons later.^_^ (This story is almost finished so I'll be able to post what I have on a regular basis.

Jaz/Huey, Caes/OC there will be some OCness in the Boondocks characters all in the reason that I wanted it like that but for the most part I tried to keep everyone in character.

Characters/Ages/Grades

Huey- 17 (Junior)

Jazmine-17 (Junior)

Riley-15 (Sophomore)

Gabriellé Romano (OC)-17 (Junior)

Marcus Johnson (OC)-17 (Junior)

Shanice Williams (OC)- 17(Junior)

Jason Henry (OC)-17(Junior)

**Chapter 1: And It Begins**

High School at Wuncler for the students was a place to front. Reputation was key to survival at school and for the upperclassmen, big things such as what kind of car you drove and what kind of clothes you wore were a must to unsure an easy life. No one knew this better than football varsity cheerleader Jazmine Du'Bois who sat in the school parking lot of the school leaning against her car, a yellow 2008 Pontiac Solstice. Her sweet disposition, friendly personality and good looks afforded her a pretty comfortable social status. It also didn't hurt that her father was a major political figure and she lived in Woodcrest Estates. She was waiting patiently for the others to come. She looked out among the parking lot spotting lots of familiars but just as many unfamiliars. The combining of the two high schools in Woodcrest made for a "more diverse setting for student to learn in" according to Ed Wuncler III. Jazmine didn't mind at all at the change. She actually liked the idea of having more minorities at school. The student parking lot was bustling with life as friends who hadn't seen each other over the summer were out of their cars chillin' and catching up. There was loud music playing from a few students who probably got new sound systems for their birthdays over the break. She sighed but a slight grin crossed her face when a familiar car entered her line of vision…..

Huey Freeman was now 6'1", dark brown hair pulled back into a puffy ponytail, since he grew out of his afro phase. Clad in a black t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and black forces. He sighed as he finally arrived at school. Wuncler High School. A slightly longer commute than to the now old Wood Crest High but it wasn't too bad.

"Hey Huey! Hey Riley!" a familiar voice yelled to the brothers. It was the voice of Jazmine DuBois.

"Ay! What's Good Jazzy?" Riley drawled in his usual slang. Jazmine grinned.

"Nothing really." She turned her attention to Huey. "What's up Huey?"

"Nothing at all, just counting down 180 days."

"I kinda hear ya on that one. We're one more year closer to leaving the Boondocks." she quickly blushed.

"Pshh man what's so great about Woodcrest?" Riley butted in.

"Everything! It's peaceful, calm and it's just the ideal place for…"

"Saditty rich people…." Michael Caesar interrupted as he approached. His precise well-kept ebony dreads dangled above the bone structure of his shoulder blades, with his skin the tone of flawless chocolate. But his hoodie and baggy black jeans seemed to be unintentionally designed to make the average teenager crave him. They all turned to face the dread-head who stood with a slightly grin on his face. "What's good people?" Jazmine gasped gleefully.

"Caesar!" she hugged him happily. He laughed hugging her back. He let her go giving Huey and Riley some dap.

"Man…I can't believe summer is over already." He sighed.

"I know!" Jazmine beamed. "It did kinda fly by. But I'm kinda excited about this year." She added.

"Yeaah Boi. There's gonna be more black folks here." He glanced at Jazmine. "No offense or nothin'." Jazmine shrugged.

"None taken." She replied. The warning bell rung before anything else could be said.

"Well looks like it's time for class. I'll see yall later." Caesar glanced at his cell. And with that, the friends went their separate ways toward their classes. Caesar walked into the school occasionally speaking, when spoken to. Catching up with other friends in the hallways of the school, he also took notice of all of the "new" faces; perhaps they were the WHA students.

"Mm Mm Mmm." A pretty black girl groaned, hazel contacts irises with her eyes locked on Caesar. She eyed him almost hungrily, surrounded by a flood of her scantily clad friends. "Damn, the things I'd do to him if he were mine." She licked her gloss lips, closing her purse.

"Yours, Shanice? Good luck with that. You know how many girls have been after him!" Her friend differed, braiding her shoulder-length brown hair into a cute design in the front while searching desperately in the same direction.

"Where he at?! I don't see him!" Shanice smirked slightly, checking herself in her locker mirror to make sure she was as appealing as she could be. Shutting her locker, she watched as he walked by.

"Ohh look at him!" Shanice's eyes shaped into infatuated hearts. Caesar enjoyed a very comfortable social status at the school, being one of the three star basketball players for the previous WCHS. And with that status, sometimes came unwanted attention. Most dudes in his position would be quite content. Countless girls swooning over his good looks and athletic ability. And at one point, he enjoyed it…that was until his best friend Huey Freeman and Jazmine DuBois started having feelings for each other. He was happy for the two. He REALLY was. But it made him realize that he didn't have that kind of connection with any of the fast "hoes" at his school. And since Jazmine was playing "guard dog" and keeping the fast hoes off of Huey, Caesar was the target they went for. But for the time being he took the attention with a grain a salt patiently waiting for "the one" to actually catch his attention.

Caesar opened the door to head to his classroom, laughing at his thoughts.

"Damn man…" Most of the students in this class were wchs students last year so most of the students knew one another. Caesar, bored out of his mind was drawing on a scrap piece of paper. Though the rowdy wolf-whistles disrupted his "artistic" mood and forced him to rear his head up in a few bewildered blinks.

"Daaaamn…" Jason, one of the popular black guys from wchs jaw-slacked into agape.

"What the HELL yall trippin' about…?" Caesar briefly tore his gaze away from his "I'm bored" doodle. His eyes clung to the girl that stood outside the classroom door. It was the grey-eyed goddess standing there with Mrs. Marks

Outside…

"Oh. Here you go miss." The mysterious girl shoved a piece of paper with her schedule on it in the teacher's hand. Mrs. Marks looked at the schedule boredly, then back at the girl who was steadily looking at herself in her compact.

"Well come on in." the teacher drawled. Silently she followed behind her inside. Most if not all conversation stopped. "Class," she began. "We have another student." Everyone's eyes floated to the girl standing next to her. "What's your name again?" she asked slightly impatiently.

"Gabriellé." The new girl blatantly ignored her tone of voice. Mrs. Marks snorted slightly at this.

"Well you gonna tell us your last name." she asked sarcastically. The girl's eyes narrowed and she shut her compact with a loud snap causing Mrs. Marks flinched slightly.

"It's Romano." She answered back with attitude.

"….Well Ms. Romano could…. you please take a seat somewhere so I can continue class." she replied more shakily clearly startled by the girl's attitude. She hoisted her tote on her shoulder and made her way to an empty seat near the middle of the class. Nose high in the air, hips swaying as she made her way to a seat near the middle where some wha students were. She seemed to know them. All eyes were on her. Not because of the recent confrontation she had with that bitch Mrs. Marks, but because of her look. She had on a white designer top with blue glittery words that said GET LIKE ME on it, denim capris, and matching white and blue J's. Her hair was inky-black, pulled up in a large messy bun that sat on the top of her head along with her sunglasses. Her facial features and light brown skin would suggest that she was black but her grey eyes—perhaps they were contacts—and the long thick curly texture of her hair would suggest otherwise. Shanice, sitting right across from Caesar, gazed with unblinking bug-eyes at the popular boy in school. Her pencil fell from between her fingers, the left side of her nostril wrinkling in a single twitch. Rudely she stuck her foot out but "Miss Eight" with smooth reflexes stepped casually over it, icy grey eyes narrowing briefly yet dangerously at Shanice as she took her seat playfully talking to some of the students she sat near. To say Caesar wasn't interested in this girl would be a lie. He like the rest of the boys in the class who had never seen this girl before now found himself eyeing her—almost curiously. The eraser of his chewed pencil tapped against the desk recurrently along with his impatient foot, studying her every move. Her chin rested in her palm, full black eyelashes lowered slightly over her grey eyes and a dull expression plastered her face. She was texting away with her free hand on a blinged out iPhone. He grinned to himself at this. Shanice couldn't BELIEVE that this new chick just waltz up in the class and effortless stole all the male attention. Even from the popular "they can have any girl they want" boys. That was usually her doing. But now… -_This girl…AUGH, this girl. Who the hell does she think she is? Her grey eyes are probably contacts, she probably stuffs her bra, and her hair was probably fake.-_ "…Bitch." Shanice grumbled out of the side of her mouth. "Might gotta take care of that one." She spoke to her posse glancing over her shoulder at the new girl who seemed to effortlessly steal of the attention off of her…..

PLZ R&R. Flames are welcomed (and ignored Lol)


	2. Chapter 2

HEY!!! Wsup!!! Lol! Thanx to Trigger Mike for my first review (and I did get the idea to incorporate myself as a character from reading you story—since most of my female OC's tend to be like me in real life u_u) Anywayz, here's Ch.2. Oh Yeah! It was brought to my attention that I didn't do a Disclaimer—Shame on me I know! So here it is. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BOONDOCKS CHARACTERS K?? Cool! On with the story! Plz R&R. I can't live just on one review now.

CH.2: Hands off what's MINE!

History was a subject that Huey Freeman greatly enjoyed; and the prospect of actually having a new teacher other than the one he had at WCHS appealed greatly to him. But his face fell when he entered the class and saw the one teacher he couldn't stand. Mr. Rushbar. This man was on of the most racist people Huey had ever come across in his 17 years of living. And it irked him to know end that this teacher happened to teach the very few classes he liked in school—all history classes….

Huey was about to respond but in his peripheral vision, he saw a girl raise her hand. Mr. Rushbar called on her.

"Sir do you know WHY you're called Caucasians?" she began causally. Huey looked at her. Clearly, the teacher didn't expect such a question either. "Well its because in early human history, the "whites" were in the Caucus Mountains walking on their hands and feet and EATING EACH OTHER while the Africans lived in various Kingdoms of Gold." She answered her question with such calmness to Mr. Rushbar's derogatory comment. Some of the black students sniggered at the comments while the white who were previously eggin' Mr. Rushbar on grew silent, shocked and appalled at the girl's comment. The bell rang. "Reading is a fundamental skill. I suggest you pick up a few more books before comments like that are made again." Before any rebuttal could be made students hurriedly made their exit….

He spotted the girl from his morning class fiddling with the lock on her locker and biting his bottom lip. Walking over to where she stood he took up position next to her.

"Here lil' mama, let me help you with that." his voice was smooth. And she turned around to face him. But before he could touch the lock, she popped it open.

"I got it." A slight frown crossed her face when he stood closer to her resting his wrist above her head against the pillar. "No to be rude, but is there a reason you all up on me like this—" he leaned in closer staring at her eyes.

"Not at all. Just chillin' and watchin'." He broke in, vaguely listening to her words. "A brutha can't do that?"

"Not all in my personal space you can't." she replied shortly. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Ooo. Fierce attitude. That's so sexy." He purred. Her eyes narrowed.

"Ay bruh I'mma need you to step back. I ain't gonna tell you again!" she fumed.

"Mm Come on baby don't be acting like you all shy." He took her hand in his. "I saw the way you was lookin' at me in class this mornin—." She smacked his hand away.

"Ay nigga, she said leave her alone!" another voice broke from behind the two. Jason frowned.

"AY New York! Wasn't nobody talkin' to—."

"What's goin' on?" an administrator who was roaming the halls chanced upon the three teens. Caesar's eyes narrowed at Jason.

"Nothin' at all. We were just leaving." Jason searched Gabrielle's eyes before grunting, grimacing at Caesar, and then shoving past them in annoyance. She shook her head in disbelief before turning to face the dread-head who "came to her rescue" a few moments before. "…Thanks for that. I wasn't tryin' to make any enemies the first day of school but he was really about to get GOT!" she mused playfully with a light smile.

"You good ma," Caesar started smoothly. "Hope you don't think all the dudes are like that." He added playfully. She grinned. There was an awkward silence, giving Caesar time to shove his hands into his pockets before starting a brief conversation with her….

There was one more class before lunchtime. Shanice was making her rounds in the hallways. Tonight she was throwing, her annual "back to school bash" house party. Seeing as she was extremely fickle, she always waited until the last minute to pass out invitations. Most of the students were rotating classes now and the traffic in the hallway was dense—perfect timing. But she did not see who she was looking for. She wanted to give Caesar's invite personally. As she rounded a corner her eyes narrowed at what she saw. To say she was livid, would be an understatement.

"Ugh! I can't believe this bitch!" she fumed.

"You know you should invite her to your party and embarrass the hell outta her." One of friends suggested cruelly.

"Mm." Shanice's simple reply led her friends to believe she would consider it….

The warning bell rung.

"Uh... So I'll see you around?"

"That's cool." She grinned lightly, "It's... Michael, right?"

"Oh so you know my name," he mused smoothly.

"Don't let it go to your head. I just happen to remember the teacher callin' your name."

"Oh Ok Ok. That's cool too. Most people call me Caesar. But I guess I can make an exception and let u call me Michael." She chuckled feverishly at what she thought was a simple joke.

"You're funny. I'll see you round," She grinned, sauntering down the hallway with nothing but the slight squeak of Jordans on the waxed floor…..

Huey spotted just the person he was looking for. Standing a ways away was Caesar and next to him was the girl from history class. He quirked an eyebrow in surprise. At that moment, the two went their separate ways after the girls gave Caesar a flirting goodbye.

"So this is where you been hiding?" Huey's voice broke from behind Caesar. He whipped around as Huey came up beside him.

"Oh hey man…" Caesar glanced back in the direction where Gabrielle's disappearing form was. Huey noticed this.

"Uh-huh…" this clearly was baffling. "Casanova" Caesar couldn't possibly be sprung off some chic he just met. "Sooo….u comin' to class? Or are you gonna oogle after that girl?" Caesar grinned.

"Yeah man…Wait a minute!" the latter of Huey's question registered with Caesar. "Wait I KNOW you ain't talkin' about ME now. Not the CAKER himself!" he joshed. He pushed Caesar playfully.

"Aight Caesar! I see you!" Riley approached not too far behind Huey. "Swoonin' lil mama ova there. Ok C Ok!" Riley teased playfully. "Look like I need to step up my game." He added. Caesar simply laughed.

"Yeah, better get it together or you gonna be left with the STD filled hoes we went to school with last year!" Huey laughed along with Caesar at the younger Freeman…..

I'mma stop right here for now. Ch.3 is ready and waiting for some more reviews. Longer than both 1 and 2 b/c a lot goes down. Oh Yeah a friend of mine suggested that I tease with some future previews sooo… here we go.

_"I'm having a good time with you. I hope you feelin' the same." He murmured in her ear. She smiled with a slight shrug. _

_"Eh, this party is boring." He flinched. That is NOT how he expected her to respond. "How about we dip out and head to my crib." She added. He smirked quickly recovering from her initial reply. Her eyes narrowed playfully._

_"That sounds cool to me." He replied._

_"Look Mike. Don't think you too cute to get GOT now." She threatened lightly poking him in his chest. He laughed._

_"What? Oh nah, nah…I would never disrespect you like that." he held his hands up in his defense. "Mama taught me better now." He added causing her to laugh. "But yo who am I to resist if you just jump on me and start sloppin' me down?" he laughed as she shoved him playfully._

_"Wishful thinkin' huh?" she retorted….._

There. That's enough for 2day. Plz R&R peoples!! Byeee!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey People! Sorry about the delay! I actually have been on the road for the past couple of weeks sooo yeah… Re-Re is exhausted but happy to be home. Here's ch.3. Enjoy and plz R&R.

Disclaimers: Don't own the Boondocks characters K? Cool….

Ch.3: I'll have a party with a side of DRAMA!

The first day of school buzz had worn off a few hours into the school day for Jazmine and she now found herself walking toward her calculus class. There was a few minutes left before the bell was to ring and yet the class was for the most part full of student—most of which were boys. Of course there were mostly boys in this higher up math class however she did spot a group of girls sitting toward the center. She didn't recognize any of them but judging by the way they were laughing and talking with each other, the three knew each other very well. Oh well, any female company was better than being the only girl in a class. She'd suffered through enough of that last year. But before she could start socializing, the teacher entered—a short stark looking Asian man. And with his greeting came his very HEAVY accent.

"Ugh are you serious? I can't even understand him!" Jazmine fumed lightly. Gabrielle looked at the mulatto who had a frown plastered on her face.

"Looks like we gonna hafta tag-team to survive this class." Gabrielle announced softly. "Now which one of yall here are overly smart in this math. Please say one of yall got some kinda skills. I am NOT asking the nerds for help. They ALWAYS want some kinda 'date favor'." The two other girls near her laughed and Jazmine couldn't help but giggle.

"Well I'm pretty good in math. I'll be glad to help." Jazmine offered. Gabrielle smiled.

"Alright. Cool Cool. By the way I'm Gabrielle. This is Tasha, Kandice and Yara."

"I'm Jazmine DuBois." She greeted back. Their eyebrows raised in surprised.

"DuBois? As in Thomas DuBois?" Yara damn near yelled in her attempt to whisper. Jazmine blushed.

"You make is sound like I'm a celebrity or something." She replied playfully.

"Looks like Gabrielle isn't the only celebrity anymore." Tasha mused. Kandice laughed and Gabrielle frowned playfully at them…..

**Later…**

"Caesar!" a familiar voice called. Turning around, he spotted a scantily clad Shanice, hand on one hip and something in her left hand. "There you are. Been tryna catch you all day."

-_Without that bitch around-_

"Hey wsup." Caesar greeted casually. In her outstretched hand was a red party invite envelope with her name in cursive letters.

"Hope to see you tonight." She purred lowering her eyelids and lifting her head slightly to appear more appealing.

"Oh bet. Yeah I'll be there. You do throw some of the best parties." His eyes drifted toward the cafeteria, hunger calling. "Wel I don't meen to run. But I gotta eat." He gave a quick goodbye wave and was off to the cafeteria….

Now lunchtime was sort of like a checkpoint for Huey throughout the day. This meant that half the school day was over with—and this also meant that Jazmine would in most of his remaining classes. He sauntered in the large lunchroom, looking around for his friends. Caesar was already sitting down and Huey mad his way over toward him.

"Hey Huey. Wassup man?" he greeted, mouth full of food. That boy could always eat.

"Hey Ceez." Caesar glanced around noticing that Jazmine was nowhere to be found.

"Where's you shadow?" the dread head mused. Huey's eyes narrowed playfully as he took a seat. He pointed over his shoulder and Caesar turned around spotting their missing friend. Caesar's eyes widened as he saw Jazmine talking to some WHA girls. She waved goodbye as she went to sit with Huey and Caesar.

"Hey guys!" she beamed brightly taking her seat next to Huey.

"Hey Jazzy." His eyes causally roved back toward the table where she once was. "So you know them?" he didn't care if she knew ALL of them, just the one dressed in the white and blue. Huey also took a look, eyes falling on the girl from earlier. He casually shook his head. Jazmine smiled.

"Yeah. I have a couple of classes with them earlier in the morning. Their pretty cool." She replied. Caesar appeared to consider this.

"So you gonna have Jazzy play matchmaker ya say?" Huey's words tore Caesar out of his thoughts. Damn! It was times like this that Caesar wished Huey didn't know him as well as he did. Jazmine was glanced at the guilty dread-head.

"Hmm?" she was confused and Caesar frowned playfully at his friend.

"You make it sound so bad." Caesar retorted. "I mean I didn't hear no comments from you when I made it happen for you and Jazzy!" he added. Huey laughed and Jazmine finally caught on.

"That's different. I've known Jaz for a good 6 years."

"Ooo! Do I get to play matchmaker?!" Jazmine chimed in like an excited child drawing attention to herself. She followed his gaze to Gabrielle. "Wait! You talkin' bout _Gabriellé_?" she asked. Caesar leaned back in seat, full from eating. "I heard every WCHS dude at school has been tryna talk to her. And she wasn't havin' it."

"Whatchu tryna say? I can't pull any chic I want???" he shot back playfully. "I'm Michael Caesar. Don't act now." He boasted but in part he was telling the truth. Being a star basketball player for WoodCrest High did come with its perks including countless girls swooning and throwing themselves at him.

"Right," Huey drawled. "Like its gonna be that easy…." He mused.

"Well she'll be at the party tonight. She told me she found an invite in her locker and was thinking about goin." Jazmine took a bite of salad. "That could be a good time for me to_ work my magic._" She added boastfully.

"Aight cool cool." Caesar began. "All I gotta do is get a lil' me time in wit her…" he chuckled at the end of his statement…

So the first day of school was over with for the most part and Caesar found himself sauntering out of class into the bustling hallways. Most students that drove were in a rush to get to the student parking lot to avoid lines leaving the campus. Others stood around socializing talking about tonight's upcoming party. He then saw Jazmine standing with Gabrielle at her locker. Jazmine had an arm full of books and as Gabrielle opened her locker, two books came tumbling out into her arms. Jazmine glanced up spotting Caesar as she called him over with a simple motion of her hand.

"Dang. My tote is full. What am I gonna do about these…?"

"I mean. You could let me be a _gentleman_ and carry your books to your car." Caesar responded coyly. Startled, Gabrielle looked up spotting Caesar.

"Hey C." Jazmine greeted playfully.

"Wassup Jazzy. I was just on my way out. But then I heard a cry of distress…" he smiled a sexy smile as he reached for Gabrielle's books. She grinned sensually casually handing Caesar her 2 books briefly glancing at Jazmine.

"Well aren't you nice." Gabrielle mused playfully. Jazmine, satisfied with her "work" made her exit.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you two later." Jazmine mused. He laughed lightly. And with that Caesar and Gabrielle began talking, teasingly flirting with one another….

Huey simply shook his head with a sigh, but a simple grin crossed his face.

"I can't believe you played right into that." he walked next to Jazmine as they headed toward the student parking lot.

"I cannot ignore the call of _matchmaking_ Huey. I have a duty to my buddy Caesar and my new buddy Gabrielle." She replied gleefully. "I think they look cute together." Huey sighed.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you…" he murmured causing her to smack his shoulder playfully. A few steps ahead of them was said couple….

As they walked outside in the bustling school parking lot, they were greeted with an area full of students—some who were chillin', others who were trying to leave for the day.

"I parked a good ways away. Judging by the way some of these folks parked, they can't drive at all." Gabrielle spoke. Caesar laughed at the comment taking note of the vehicle they approached. Sitting off a alight ways away from the other vehicles was Gabrielle's whip. The lights flashed once and a light beeping noise rang from the large truck in front of them. Caesar instantly took notice of the shiny grill and the Cadillac emblem.

"An Escalade…Ok I see you ma." He said impressed. Gabrielle laughed lightly.

"Yup…this is my baby." She slung her tote in the front passenger seat. "Thanks for carrying my books Michael." She cooed gratefully. Caesar handed her the textbooks.

"O…u good ma." He replied smoothly. She grinned. "Soo…Can I call you later…?" Gabrielle grinned lightly slowly taking his phone from his hand. A few seconds later she handed his phone back.

"I'll be expecting a call around 7." She replied hopping into her truck. "See ya later." ….

**After School**….

Huey and Jazmine had made it a tradition to hang out after the first day of school every since they started high school 3 years ago and today was no exception. Today, it was Jazmine's turn to "host" and fortunately for Huey, Tom and Sara were away for the weekend. Now Huey was no Casanova like Caesar and definitely no Don Wan like his younger brother but a huge empty house for a couple of days provided ample opportunity for him right? Huey smirked at the thought as he kissed the side of Jazmine's neck. The lights were low and some movie was on. He couldn't remember. Jazmine on the other hand grinned.

"You tryna tell me somethin' Freeman?" Jazmine whispered sensually in his ear. He bit back a groan.

"Maybe…" he murmured back. She let her fingers tangle in his fro. "Figured I would throw a few hints." He began. "I mean your folks are away for the weekend. I can't imagine what we could do…in this big ol' house…all alone." He added in a low playful whisper.

"Huey, now you know I'mma start getting ready for the party in a bit…" she spoke. "You don't know when to STOP." She added playfully. He frowned slightly. He _hated_ house parties. She saw him frown. "You can….come with me…keep me company and stuff…" she added almost in a bribing voice. Of course this did not go unnoticed by Huey.

"Sooo…you're bribing me with this party?" Huey answered. Jazmine playfully nodded.

"C'mon Huey." She began shifting around as she "casually" stretched her leg across his lap. "All you hafta do is accompany me to this party sir?" she responded. He sighed.

"Fine." He leaned closer to her. "But you OWE me." He mused playfully.

"_Owe_ you?" she laughed. "Well…if you say so sir. I think that's fair…"

**Meanwhile….**

He took notice of the time on the cell phone. 6:59pm. Caesar gazed into the phone for a long amount of time while biting his thumb nail. -_MAN, jus' DIAL it, Man! What are you afraid of?_ Never in his 17 years had Michael Caesar EVER been sweatin' a girl. He's just seen this chick like twice! What the fuck is wrong with him?? The boy could pull chicks like nothing. When it got right down to it, he pushed his so called nervousness aside. Caesar counted five rings before someone had finally answered…

**With Gabriellé….**

She glanced at the random pictures that were in picture frames all around her room. _–Maybe getting out and about will take my mind off of it for a while.-_ She got up and sauntered into her closet. Gabrielle stood in her closet looking for something to wear for this evening. Though she would never admit it, she was kind of looking forward to meeting some new people. Jazmine seemed pretty cool, and laid back and was pretty sure that the people that she chose to hang around weren't too far off in that department. And the boy with the dreads? A slight smile crossed her face. _–We'll see about him.-_ she mused to herself.

Outside in her room on her nightstand, her iPhone vibrated and started singing.

**With Caesar….**

"Hello?" It was her and he quickly sat up.

"Hey wsup wit'cha?" he began coolly given no hint of the nervousness he felt. He was determined to give off the vibe that he was not sweatin' this girl as much as he was.

"Hey. Nothin' sitting here chillin'." She glanced at her clock as she set about straightening her hair. 7:00p.m. on the dot. She grinned lightly setting her phone to speaker so her hands could be free.

"Sooo…A little birdie told me that you were gonna be at Shanice's party tonight." He began. Gabriellé laughed as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

"The thought crossed my mind. Don't even know who's party it is. I just found an invite in my locker…." she tapped her flat iron to see if it was hot. She heard him laughed lightly.

"You wouldn't be the first ta say that. She throws good parties tho. But just ta' warn you…that girl is crazy jealous."

"I'll take my chances. I need some excitement anyway." Gabrielle grinned. Now was time to test. "Sooo what's up with you New York?" she began coyly. "What's with the whole being _overly gentlemanly_ to me?" her tone was a playful. He laughed the "player's" laugh as he began to steadily lean backwards on his bed.

"What I just can't be nice?" he mused back.

"Mmm c'mon now, you know you wanted flirt and sneak in a date." Now Gabriellé sounded a tad more humored on the other end.

"Ah man really?" he laughed "Aight, tell you what…the thought crossed my mind." He mimicked playfully causing her to grin. "I'd be lyin' if I said otherwise and I definitely know women don't like liars." Not that he'd be able to see this, but Gabriellé was involuntarily smirking skeptically on the other line. Caesar laughed calmly. Gabriellé was slightly impressed by his answer but didn't let it go to her head.

"Looks like SOMEBODY tried to get deep on me." Gabriellé bit her lips to deny an uprising smile at his joke. "Such a sweet talker…" she murmured back grinning lightly. "So…I take it you want to meet up later at the party huh? I guess I can let you have that seeing as you came to my _rescue_ earlier." She purred affectionately leaning back to more comfortable position. Caesar secretly "yessed" to himself.

"Aight…cool. Guess I'll let you go and get ready. See you tonight." He murmured back coolly.

"Ok. Bye." She hung up her phone. A smile crossed her face. _Yeah, I'll hafta see about him…._

**The Party…**

Shanice had on a slim white dress that was barely mid-thigh in length. It hugged her curves perfectly showing off her goddess-like figure. She also had on a pair of three inch pearl stilettos.

"Look at you." One of her friends compliment. "You broke out the Fendi dress?"

"Well I gotta look good since I am hosting this." Shanice pulled her dress down a little….

Deciding to carpool with his friends, Caesar, Huey and Jazmine arrived at the large house on the outskirts of town.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming to this place." As Huey parked his car on the side of the house he instantly took notice of the crowd of black students and the loud blaring music overshadow his own radio.

"Man hush," Caesar began. "You know after a rough first day you wanted to come out here." He got out of the back of the car.

"C'mon, this is just the stress relief you need." Jazmine said brightly giving herself a once over before exiting the car also. Huey locked the door. They approached their student center where they were greeted by a couple of familiars who were sitting outside. There were people everywhere. Music was blaring and people were outside and inside dancing and having a good time. "C'mon. I got folks I wanted to meet up with." Jazmine urged.

"Well, I'll meet up wit'cha later." Huey gave Caesar some dap and sauntered off, determined to keep the hungry niggas away from Jazmine. Caesar laughed at the thought as he began to mingle all the while keeping an eye out for a certain somebody….

**An hour later…**

A familiar pearl colored Cadillac Escalade EXT pulled up on the lawn along with other cars in front of the large house. Gabriellé parked a slight ways away from everyone else as she looked in her personal mirror. Making sure jewelry, sunglasses, and other accessories were in place, she exited, hopping down onto the cool damp lawn. She looked around. There were people everywhere and rap music was blaring. Folks were dancing and having a good time and as she steadily tried to make her way through the crowd she bumped into a familiar person.

"Oh, sorry about tha—Jazmine! Hey!" she said surprised and slightly happy that she had met up with her new friend. Jazmine smiled lightly.

"Hey gurlie. Are you just getting here?" she asked. Gabriellé nodded.

"Yeah parking was a bitch!" the new girl replied taking noticed of a familiar fro-headed boy. Jazmine saw the look and smiled again.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Huey Freeman." She introduced.

"Hello again." Gabriellé began. "You were the one I saw with Michael. Nice ta meet ya." She shook his hand.

"Yeah, same." He simply replied.

**Meanwhile…**

His eyes floated to her direction—she was walking right through the entrance with that oh so famous walk. Beside her was Huey and Jazmine and the three seemed to be heading unintentionally toward Caesar. Then they stopped. Caesar watched as a few words were exchanged between the three and Jazmine and Huey went off into the crowd. It was then she seemed to be under attack herself. A circle of men seemed to swarm. Their eyes hazy in lust were glued to her red halter-top, the skin-tight flared denim "Apple Bottoms" decorated with dangling chains. Her normally thick curly jet-black mane was loose and straight and fell free almost to her lower back. Her high-heeled peep-toes and intoxicating perfume did help matters much. Caesar watched intently with a surge of chillness the moment her eyes caught him staring. The time seemed to move in slower motion, the music still rumbling in the background. Gabrielle peered unblinkingly and lips curling back in a smile revealing a perfect set of teeth. Caesar taking hold of a goofy grin to his face. He experienced another tidal wave of excitement to find himself lingering on her suddenly smiling lips. With a graceful turn and sideways glance, she brushed out of the crowd of men and walked onto the yard almost beckoning him to follow. And he did. Being so focus, he didn't even notice gathering "fans" and Caesar found himself cornered against against the back of a wall beside a hallway's doorframe, a swarm of seductive-looking women flooding around him. They had their fingers to his chest, hanging around his arms, and breasts pressed against his chest. And he didn't come off interested, but rather bemused and awkward.

"Man look, I ain't got TIME for this—"

"Mmm c'mon baby…" One loosely clothed woman appealed lowly, her finger tracing his now silenced lips. "You know you want to…."

"…Bitch I don't even KNOW you." Caesar tried to brush her off but it was kinda hard being cornered against the wall and all. Meanwhile, Gabrielle rested nonchalantly against the wall on the other side of the area. She traced a restless finger along a loose strand of her hair, eyelashes lowered over her distinct icy gray pupils. Oh she heard him, and the hoes. But despite this… for some damn reason…a slight twinge of jealous racked her system so briefly that it even surprised her. Though she played it off and simply entered into the room of Caesar and his "groupies" just to pass them by. _ See where his mind is really at…_Mysterious hazel locked with nonchalant grey. The fan girls roughly shoved each other for Caesar's attention. He looked silent and agape, never leaving Gabrielle's disappearing form. The girls grunted sucking their teeth and muggin' Gabrielle when they all realized SHE was who had captured Caesar's attention. She simply brushed passed them, head held high as she sauntered by.

"Oh, HELL naw." Caesar spread his arms between the girls to part them from his path. "I ain't losin' her thanks to y'all STD-filled bitches." They all gasped offensively, stunned by the insult. Caesar had to go through another chase all for this one girl. But when he finally found her, she was chillin' on the couch he had previously been to. Now was the time to stop panting from his constant running and escapes. Now was the time to act "Suave". Caesar cleared his throat and walked calmly over to her….

"Hey…" his voice was smooth despite being disheveled as he was. He sat down next to her. She smiled slightly amused.

"Hey…" she glanced casually at his "fans" eyebrows quirked at their dirty looks. "I see you've been enjoying yourself." She mused. His eyes widened at her insinuation.

"Oh nah! It ain't like that…I don't even know them…" she laughed at his panicked attempt to "redeem" himself.

"I'm playin'." She saw a look of relief cross his face. The two look out at their peers…crankin' it…havin' them a grand ol' time. Gabrielle grinned shaking her head in amusement. Caesar glanced at her, then back out at the others.

"So…you wanna dance?" she looked at him.

"Yeah…we can do that…" she answered as both of them stood….

He was sweating…she was breathing hard. The two of them were gettin' it…no other way to put it. This was completely out of character for the overly disciplined Huey who for the most part was still a little miffed that his evening was being spent at this party. But who's complaining right? It didn't hurt to show your face at these kind of events. And plus…it made Jazmine happy…which meant he would happy later. He smirked at the thought…..

Being the skilled host that she was, Shanice was checking up on folks making sure they were having a good time, and ensuring that as usual, folks would be talking about her party for weeks to come. Shanice was too busy being a social butterfly that she didn't notice two of her friends approaching but she did hear their words. She turned from her guests with angered surprise on her face.

"Say what? Say that again!" she urged the Hispanic girl….

He was hard as a rock grinding against her as they danced. She noticed this and blushed.

"Well somebody's excited." She spoke playfully.

"…I mean look what you doin'?" he lowered his lips to her ear. "Don't even act like you don't know what you do to a bruthah." Her eyes closed and she resisted the urged to shudder. She chuckled smoothly instead playing it off. "Hope that didn't sound too playerish." The music slowed to a stop but she still remained pressed against his body. "I'm having a good time with you. I hope you feelin' the same." He murmured in her ear. She smiled with a slight shrug.

"Eh, this party is boring." He flinched. That is NOT how he expected her to respond.

"How about we dip out and head to my crib." She added. He smirked quickly recovering from her initial reply. Her eyes narrowed playfully.

"That sounds cool to me." He replied.

"Look Mike. Don't think you too cute to get GOT now." She threatened lightly poking him in his chest. He laughed.

"What? Oh nah, nah…I would never disrespect you like that." he held his hands up in his defense. "Mama taught me better now." He added causing her to laugh. "But yo who am I to resist if you just jump on me and start sloppin' me down?" he laughed as she shoved him playfully.

"Wishful thinkin' on your part huh?" she retorted. He laughed again.

"Let me go tell Huey and Jaz I'mma leave. I rode with them here and stuff. I don't trust drunk wild folks around my car like that." she grinned.

"Ok. I'mma go say a few goodbyes then I'll catch up to you." Caesar nodded and with that he was off….

Shanice hooked her arm around his as he sauntered by.

"Whoa slow down sexy…" she purred. "Where you off in a rush to? Hope it was to see me." She added. Caesar glanced back toward the front of Shanice's house where he knew Gabrielle was waiting.

"Actually I was getting ready to leave. I got somewhere I gotta go." He answered. Shanice's eyes widened.

"Aww but the party just started." She cooed.

"Yeah sorry about that. I had fun tho." He apologized. "I'll see you at school Monday." And with that, he was foo. Shanice, clearly not satisfied with his answer, was determined to get him to stay so she followed him as best she could through the hoards of people. As looked ahead, she saw Caesar talking to Huey and Jazmin. Caesar said something and gave Huey some dap. She saw Jazmine squeal playfully and Shanice's eyes narrowed when she saw Gabrielle approach the trio. Shanice gasped when Caesar draped his arm around Gabrielle's shoulders casually and Jazmine looked as if she was shooing them off. Caesar pauses, a look of "oops" crossing his face. Seems he forgot about one last "errand" at this party. Shanice watches as he said a few quick words and scampered off to do whatever it was he needed to do. Huey and Jazmin went about their own business and Shanice moment of opportunity was presented. Gabrielle was alone. _–Perfect. Bitch about to regret the day she ever met me..-_

"Ay Shanice! Great party—." A fellow classmate was flung aside as she stormed off to find her crew….

Of course, after Caesar was done saying goodbyes, he sauntered off to find Gabrielle. She had sent him a text telling him she was in front of the house outside. As he headed off toward that direction, Caesar spotted her as she sat on the rim of the large fountain playing around with her phone. Gabrielle sat her phone down next to her crossing her legs. Looking up in the night sky, she waited patiently to meet up with Caesar. In her wistful gaze, she didn't even notice Shanice approach…until the unthinkable happened. Gabrielle shrieked, and there was a loud splash. Drenched from head to toe Gabrielle stood, stepping out of the fountain where Shanice and 3 of her friends stood.

"Oops…Sorry about that. Guess I need to watch where I'm goin huh?" she simpered cruelly. Her friends laughed. Gabrielle was livid.

"Oh word?" she rung her hair out shaking water from her arms and such. "Well damn. That was nice of you to apologize. I guess I should apologize about that punch stain in that white dress of yours." Shanice stops laughing.

"What are you talking abou—?" Caesar finally arrived on the scene and before Shanice could even finish her statement, Caesar watched Gabrielle grab her cup, flinging its contents at Shanice. Shanice's white Fendi dress was now soaked in bright red punch as he shrill was heard throughout the area.

"Damn my bad. You know, cold water'll get that out." And in one swift motion, Gabrielle took hold of Shanice's wrist flinging her with little effort into the frigid waters of the fountain.

"Augh…*cough cough*" she sputtered. Gabrielle rung her shirt out as best she could.

"Daaaammmmnnn Shan! She just flung you like a rag doll yo!" a voice mused from the group of folks who saw the whole thing. Laughter broke out at the comment. Picking up her phone—which luckily for Shanice didn't get wet—Gabrielle cracked as smile at the teasing voices laughing at the party hostess. She then spotted HIM. Her eyes locked with his…and that's when the embarrassment hit.

"Hey are you aight? Yo I saw her push you in!" he asked half angry, half concerned. She blushed slightly at his concern. It was…cute. She smiled lightly.

"…Yeah." She shuddered slightly. "…You ready to go?" he eyed her, finding it hard to ignore the clingy wet clothes that hugged her curves oh so nicely.

"Oh! Heh heh yeah. I'm ready." He laughed nervously when he found himself staring.

"K. I parked in the yard." And with that he sauntered beside her toward her truck…..

Well that's it for ch. 3. Plz R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everybody! First off I gotta say this. RIP Michael Jackson (I forgot to throw this in ch3 update). I drove cross country with my two besties to go pick up my new puppy and NO LIE me and my friends were listening to an ol' skool CD I had burned…jammin' to some Jackson 5 when my older bro called me with the news (that was soo crazy). So shout out to the GREATEST POP KING THAT EVER LIVED. Hope you sleep peacefully now.

So now I'm back in the swing of things after my little road trip/vacation. Now I got a little cutie to keep me company in my "lonely" studio. But anywayz, here's ch.4. Enjoy and plz R&R.

Disclaimers: Don't own the Boondocks characters K? Cool….

Ch.4: Late Night Special….

Caesar shook his head of the thought. He took the time to glance around her living room. The first and most obvious thing he noticed sitting in front of him was an LCD/Plasma TV Home Theater-Wall Unit which appeared to be designed to accommodate the huge Plasma television. Now Caesar was never one to be impressed by money and lavish furnishings. After all, he himself lived in Woodcrest Estates with his mother—a well to do doctor who own a series of clinics throughout the upper North, East, and Westside. Yet little was known to Caesar about Gabriellé's family background to him. He did assume her folks had a little money though….Hell, the girl drove a fairly new ESCALADE to school. It made him realize how humble she was and acted, living in such surroundings. _–This girl is stanky rich.-_ he thought and he never would have thought that by talking with her. For some reason, he expected her room to be an array of loud colors and patterns, full of old stuff animals and such…like Jazmine's. But what he found was a spacious, room with simplistic modern furniture. Hardwood floors covered burgundy rugs. Her room had two levels and was simply decorated. A desk against one wall, pictures and posters covered various walls, and a large circular bed was against the wall under the upper level of her room. There was a nightstand, a huge vanity mirror with various drawers beneath the oversized mirror. There was a door on each side of her bed…both of which he assumed to have been closets. As he followed her up some nine stairs, he was amazed at what else he found. The bottom may have been simply furnished, but this area resembled more of a mini living room. There was an entertainment system—not as big as the one he saw in the living room but still fairly large—with an array of game-systems neatly organized around the 42in plasma, a couch, a black futon, two standing lamps and small fridge.

"Wooww…I bet you don't ever leave your room." He mused. She grinned.

"Yeah, I could live in here couldn't I?" she replied lightly. "So you dj and rap." She asked intrigued. "That's cool." He nodded.

"Yeah. Music is mah luv." He replied.

"That's wsup. Soo…you gonna spit me a few lines." She asked playfully. He smirked.

"You might get lucky and I spit a lil somethin' somethin'." Caesar boasted. He picked up the wii remote. "You beat me in this wii sports real quick then you might get a few lines." He mused….

At the DuBois residence…..

Huey's hand slowly made its way to the door and he pushed it open, not breaking the kiss. Huey slowly pushed the both of them into the room. Jazmine smiled and slammed the door shut with one fluent movement of her hip. Huey backed up to the bed, Jazmine still attached to him. He sat on the bed as Jazmine slowly pressed his back against the sheets, still kissing him. She slowly broke the kiss and stared into his lust filled wine-colored eyes.

"I love you, Huey." She said, resting her head on his chest.  
"I love you, too." He replied, rolling over so that he was on top of her. He kissed her with desire as she tugged at his shirt. He began a trail of butterfly kisses, starting at the corner of her lips and moving down to her chin. Seeing her approval, he continued down her neck, and began to play with the ties of her dress suit. Huey gently pulled her top down to her waist, revealing the white bra underneath. He traced circles around each breast, before removing the annoying garment. Huey stroked each one slowly, feeling them harden under his touch. Jazmine arched her back to him and moaned, trying to control the sensations flowing through her body. Huey smirked and continued, lowering his face down to one of the mounds. He licked the tip of her nipple, tracing circles around it with his tongue while he gently massaged the other. Jazmine shivered underneath him, finding his torture too much to bear. As Huey was distracted, Jazmine began to slowly slide off his shirt, marveling at his tight, well defined muscles. Huey began his trail of kisses down her body once again, letting his finger run down her side and tickling her, causing Jazmine to giggle. When he reached her waist, he finally pulled her dress completely off, leaving her only in her underwear. Huey smirked and tugged at them, pulling them halfway down. He leaned in and kissed her soft lips, pressing down against her. Jazmine could feel his throbbing manhood through her clothes. Huey broke the kiss and smirked at her, finally realizing that he was only in his boxers.

"Why you sneaky little girl..." he said, smiling at her. Jazmine only smirked at him and rolled so that she was on top.

"A girl, am I?" she said, drawing imaginary designs on his chest with her finger. "Now, can a girl do this?" she asked, pressing her lips against his. She let her tongue wander in his mouth, exploring every inch of it. Huey closed his eyes and let her have the fun. He wasn't about to stop her, it felt really good. She let her hands slowly roam over his body, as if mapping it out. Her hands drifted over every inch of his body, not once missing a spot. She kissed every one of his fingers, tenderly pressing her lips to the tip of each one. She slid her hands up and slowly caressed his face, letting her hands pause at his cheeks. She lowered her lips to his, remaining there for a few moments as her hands slowly made their way down and removed their remaining garments. Huey slowly drew away and a small smile crept onto his lips. He kissed her tenderly as he positioned himself over her never breaking the kiss. He slowly plunged into her, drawing her into a deep kiss to keep her mind distracted from the pain. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to push away the pain which racked her body. But before one tear could fall, her cries of anguish were transformed into moans of pleasure, as a tingling sensation spread throughout her. Jazmine's fingers raked into Huey' back as he began a steady rhythm. She began to rock her hips to meet his thrusts, moaning in ecstasy from the newfound pleasures. Jazmine's first orgasm hit her hard, and she fell limp in Huey' arms. Huey felt himself reach his climax soon afterwards, and they both collapsed on the bed. Jazmine's flushed face turned to look at Huey', a smiled spread across it. "Wanna have another go at it?"  
Huey smirked and rolled over, kissing her again.

"I mean…if that's what you want..." he mused playfully, commencing to another series of love making before the night was through….

Jazmine felt a warm ray of light gently touch her skin, slowly waking her from her peaceful slumber. Her eyes fluttered and slowly opened, blinking to focus. She tried to move, but felt something tightly wrapped around her waist, holding her back. Her whole body tensed as she looked down to see a muscular arm tightly wrapped around her waist. She relaxed as memories of the night before resurfaced, causing her cheeks to instantly heat up. She sighed happily and rolled over to look at his face. She giggled a bit, he looked so cute. His face was relaxed and a few small strands of hair fall into his face. His mouth was open a bit, a smile placed on his lips. She kissed him on the forehead lightly and gently pulled his arm away, sliding out of bed. Jazmine watched as his eyes sleepily slid open. Green eyes met wine ones and a disgruntled frown crossed Huey' lips. "Morning, Huey." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hm." Jazmine couldn't help but laugh when he grumbled rubbing his sleep-filled eyes. Huey definitely wasn't a morning person….

Wooowww Super Short. I know I know. Shame Shame Shame… But I rushed this one. Thought I'd give Huey and Jaz some time. Didn't want to make this story completely about Caes. Lol! Plz R&R. More lemonz to come. Hell this is high school right?? Lol! Plz R&R! Story is withering away from lack of reviews….


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Everybody! Chapter 5 is up.

Disclaimers: Don't own the Boondocks characters K? Cool….

Ch.5: So you CLEARLY don't love your Life?

Huey was never the one to care about popularity and simple shit like that. To him, being "IT" was a waste of time. Only consolation to such a title was that everyone…and I mean EVERYONE knew that he and Jazmine DuBois were dating. This made his job a little bit easier when dealing with the roving eyes of the male population in school—folks did not cross him like that; however, there is always that one, who could care less that Jazmine was taken…and could even more less that she was taken by a martial artist master and revolutionist. In any event, no one really gave him much trouble in that aspect….until today…

Huey was on his way to meet up with Jazmine in his next class. Usually Caesar would be cracking one of his jokes about something happening in the world today but he was no doubt off "playing tag" with that girl from his history class whom he left Shanice's party with a few weeks ago. He grinned ever so slightly shaking his head at the thought. For some reason he didn't give Caesar too much hell about his antics with Gabrielle. Maybe it was the fact that he got the idea that Ceasr REALLY liked her…maybe it was the fact that Jazmine promised to give Huey hell if he messed up her "hard work" she put in for the sake of "love"…or maybe it was the fact that Gabrielle was helping him with his latin homework…

Flashback:

_Mr. Rushbar droned on as usual today. Huey found himself working on homework from another class…something he NEVER did seeing as he normally did all of his homework without a second thought. But this homework…this was work for his latin class….Huey's face creased with a frown as he asked himself WHY he took this class as an elective. He sighed a frustrated sigh accidentally knocking one of his papers to the floor just out of reach. Gabrielle saw the piece of paper flutter to the floor near her foot and casually picked it up unintentionally glancing at it._

_"They offer a latin class here?" she was clearly surprised. He frowned as he nodded taking the piece of paper from._

_"Yeah but don't take it. Not if you love your GPA. This class is hard as HELL." He murmured back. She simply grinned._

_"I can help you with you with this. Latin is a breeze for me." He quirked an eyebrow. What kind of person LIKED latin??? But he could clearly see she was serious and at this point, Huey was willing to give it a try… _

End of FB:

As he rounded the corner he grinned at the thought…

In Class….

Jazmine was super happy. Today was the day of the first football of the new WHS season. Waiting for the final bell to ring was torture and even now Jazmine sat in class in full cheer regalia, bored outta her MIND! She rests her face on her hand, doodling on her notebook paper. She draws a crescent moon, then draws a picture of her chasing Huey with an ax in her hands. She smiles, looking at the cartoon Huey' face, which has fear on it. Huey leans over, looking at the cartoon.

"Hey! Why'd you draw that?" Jazmine gasps, and hurries and covers her notebook with her arms. "What're you doing looking at that?"

"And what're you doing drawing something like that?" Huey asks.

"It's nothing!" Jazmine says, sheepishly. "I…just wanted to draw a cute cartoon…of you being afraid of me beating you in a sparring match…instead of the other way around…" Huey quirked an eyebrow at her response.

"You mean…you're _afraid_ of me?" he tried not to laugh.

"What? No!" Jazmine cries, nervously. "I didn't mean that! I meant…well…I was bored…I just drew this…and…uh…" Huey simply grinned smugly.

"It's ok…you don't hafta explain." Jazmine frowns.

"What do you mean _I don't have to explain?_ There's nothing to explain! Don't get all smug cause you think I said that…" Huey smirks.

"Fine…whatever…"

"That's not what I meant!" Jazmine whispers loudly.

"Class! Pay attention!" Mrs. Cosgrey yells. Jazmine stares ahead, pretending to pay attention. Mrs. Cosgrey clears her throat, continuing to talk. Jazmine sighs, slumping back in her chair. A cute boy leans over a bit, looking at Jazmine's notebook. He smiles.

"Funny cartoon…" he says. Jazmine's eyes widen, and she hurries and closes her notebook.

"Don't look at that!" Marcus Johnson, sitting to her left looks at her, dark eyes puzzled.

"I thought it was aight…what's so wrong about that?" He asked in a smoot voice. Jazmine blushes.

"Nothing…" She turns to stare ahead, putting her hand in front of her face to avoid glancing at Marcus. Marcus smirks at her being as "flustered" as she was.

"You're cute…Mariah Carey…" Jazmine blushes harder, avoiding looking at him. Huey frowns, glaring at him…..

Huey could hardly consider himself jealous when it came to Jazmine. The girl was super popular and armed with a body that could water the mouth of a gay man, but something about this boy bothered him and a tinge of jealous crept into his system. With his arm draped casually over Jazmine's shoulder he glanced back at Marcus eyes narrowing dangerously with a scowl that clearly said "stay the fuck away from my girl nigga." Marcus simply smirked back. _–You ain't getting away that easy.-_ Marcus simply vowed to himself.

Later…

The bell rung and two familiar friends exited the Oh so boring Calculus class.

"Oww…I tore my forehead up on that desk." Jazmine spoke rubbing her slightly sore forehead. Gabrielle couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah I thought that you bobbing your head to stay awake would've been a clue to put your head down and catch a few Zzz's." she chuckled.

"I was tryna fight it." Jazmine opened her locker and out came tumbling an oversized pink duffle bag. Jazmine and Gabrielle sauntered toward the other side of the school where the large gym was located. "I'm so tired though." She nearly whined. Gabrielle smirked slightly.

"Uh-huh…I mean I would be too." She paused pointing to the hicky visible on the left side of her kneck. "Ya know what I'm sayin'?" she nudged her playfully. Jazmine grinned lightly with a reminiscent chuckle.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Don't think I ain't notice Caesar's been MIA after school a whatnot." Jazmine retorted. Gabrielle simply grinned.

"I mean, we been hangin' out and stuff…that's it." Gabrielle replied meekly.

"Mmhmm." Jazmine appeared to ponder what Gabrielle said.

"…What?" she asked innocently. Jazmine grinned.

"Nothing Nothing…." She laughed. The conversation continued like this playfully as they walked toward their next class….PE….


End file.
